Cho? Or Hermione?
by SILVERArrowGRIFFIN
Summary: ONESHOT...My own version of what happened after the kiss of HP and Cho in the OoTP book...Harry chooses between Cho or Hermione.Will he choose the right girl or will he not? Just read the story give a review and tell me what you think about it...LOL!


**Title: Cho? Or Hermione?**

Hermione left something in the Room of Requirement so she went back in but then she heard two people talking . She hid somewhere, trying not to disturb Harry and Cho's conversation but she couldn't help but watch everything.

"Mistletoe," Cho said quietly, pointing at the ceiling over his head.

"Yeah," Harry said. She had moved closer. Harry's brain was stunned. She is so near to him now that he could count the freckles on her nose.

"I really like you, Harry" Harry felt a tingling sensation that almost paralyzed his entire body.

Hermione could not believed what she just saw. Forgetting about the thing that she saw, she hurriedly left the Room of Requirement and proceeded right away to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry was about to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room. He is still struck on what had happen a while ago. A kiss given by Cho Chang, what an early Christmas gift for him! He was having a dreamy look as he went in.

"What kept you?" Ron asked.

Harry did nothing but smile, still daydreaming about Cho and remembering the kiss.

"Are you a-allright, H-Harry?" Hermione seemed to be uncomfortable.

Harry gave a shrug.

"What's up?" Ron looked at his daydreaming best friend.

"What's happening?" Ron was swaying his hands in front of Harry's face but Harry is still in what seems to be a never ending daze.

"It's C-Cho isn't it?" Harry looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, well a while ago we sort of…" Harry decided to tell his two best friends.

"Kiss?" She continued.

"Yes" Harry blushed.

"HA!" Ron gave a triumphant gesture whilst Hermione gave a frown.

"How was it like, mate?" Ron asked.

"It was terrific," He answered.

"So are you going to ask her out?" Ron asked again.

Hermione hid herself by covering her face from a book.

"Dunno, What do you think?" Harry replied.

"Ask her out" Ron answered.

"How about you, Hermione?" He turned to face her.

"I-I G-Guess so" She said in an unusual shaky voice.

"Are you okay?" Harry tried to get a view of her face.

"Yes, I am, I left something I have to go" She stood up, still covering her face but Harry could swear that he saw that her eyes were a wee bit reddish and puffy.

"Maybe I'll go too" Harry stood up and decided to follow her.

"Oi, Hermione! Wait up!" He called out.

Hermione walked briskly trying to avoid him.

Harry managed to corner her; her eyes were really a little bit red and puffy.

"Are you okay? What's wrong with you? Why are you crying?" He asked.

"It's nothing" She replied.

"Please tell me, I know there's something wrong" He pleaded.

"No, really it's nothing, it's stupid" She started to walk.

Harry followed her again and managed to stop her from walking.

"Please just tell me," He said.

Cho passed-by. "Hi Harry!" She smiled and saw Hermione.

"Hey" He smiled in return and focused back to Hermione.

Cho looked at Hermione and left.

Hermione bursted out more tears.

"Does it have something to deal with Cho?" He asked.

Hermione did not say anything.

"Please just tell me the truth," Harry pleaded again.

"Yes, it's about Cho. I mean it is about the two of you." She finally answered.

"What is wrong with the two of us?" He asked.

"I saw what happened in the Room of Requirement and I got jealous," She straightly said.

"Why would you be jealous?" Harry asked again.

"Because I love you," She replied.

"B-But…"

"Now you already know my deepest secret" She started to walk away.

Harry was dumbfounded. "W-wait!" Harry shouted.

"Where are you going, Harry?" Cho, who eavesdropped, showed up.

"I am trying to follow her," He said.

"Tell me, Harry, Who are you going to choose? Hermione? Or Me?" She asked.

"Oh god, help me!" He said to himself.

Hermione stopped when she heard Cho and faced them.

Harry looked at Cho then Hermione and vice versa.

_Cho?_

_Or _

_Hermione?_

_Cho!_

_No…Hermione!_

_Cho?_

_Hermione?_

_Cho?_

_Hermione?_

_This is tough, if I choose Cho then Hermione would not talk to me anymore, and if I choose Hermione, it will still be the same. Think Potter, think!_

_Hermione's been my friend for five years, do I feel the way she feels about me? _

_Maybe I do and maybe I just can't tell it…_

_I only knew about Cho when I was in 3__rd__ year and I didn't really get to know the real her._

_Will it do justice if I choose her instead?_

_Well here it goes_

"I've made my decision," He said.

Hermione left, she doesn't want to heart Harry's answer because she knows it'll break her heart.

"I'm really sorry, Cho but I think it would be better if I choose Hermione" He said.

"What?! Why her? She isn't that pretty!" Cho shouted.

"But in my eyes she is…look I really don't know you, the real you…and Hermione I've known her for many years now and she was always there for me. To me your just crush and I just realized that I love Hermione…I'm sorry to disappoint you" He said.

Cho slapped him and left.

Harry ran and looked for Hermione.

"Hermione, I am really sorry," He said.

"It's okay, I've faced reality already. I know that you like Cho better," She said.

"No, You're wrong. I chose you"

"But why? She is prettier than me; in fact, I am nothing but an ugly mud blood. You wanted her since 3rd year, now that you could have her you shouldn't let her go"

"This is why" He kissed her.

"You made me realize right now that I love you, Hermione. I just admired Cho for her beauty and I admired you for your beauty, brains, and courage. You've got everything that I needed to love," He continued.

"You're not lying?" She asked.

"I swear"

**THE END**

**A/N: Should I make a sequel where Cho gives out revenge???**


End file.
